


The Deaths of Annabeth Chase

by Lilmia_Casand



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (asexual unless also aromantic they'd just never get past kissing/holding hands and that is ok), Character Study, F/F, F/M, I got so mad at all the 'annabeth betrays percy' fic, M/M, You've been warned, a well written rant, because so long as the are straight/bisexual or even asexual they will still be in love, if that was the plan just kill her or make her never have existed, instead of being heartbroken he instead gets with an OC, it's a rant, or have Percy just leave an Annabeth that still loves him, or if Annabeth betrays him, or make one or both of them gay or something, or the ones that make Percy an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmia_Casand/pseuds/Lilmia_Casand
Summary: A character study/rant because I have gotten so mad at the out of character betrayle fics, I even have another work that demonstrates how such things could be written but nooooo, people have to kill off Annabeth or make her betray him.  There are more options oh my god.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Deaths of Annabeth Chase

People talk and write about what would happen after, about the epic love story that would span ages. They forget they live lives of danger, where making it to 14 means living out the average lifespan. But worse is when they remember.  
You see there is no Percy if there is no Annabeth, and Percy is not weak. If there is no Annabeth there is no Percy, there is no moving on, they are a love story for the ages. At the moment a heroic journey, but it wouldn’t take much, after all their story is a classic greek tragedy.  
There are two reactions that Percy would have, two options in all the universe, and it depends on who is left. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty, is it a wonder that his friends stopped dying where he could see them? The gods and monsters are terrified, it’s a simple thing really.  
Because there is no Percy if there is no Annabeth.  
His mother and his step-father and his half sister can die only to old age, anything else would send a whirlwind down upon the gods, one they would not all last through. That is how Percy would become Persues the God Killer.  
But his father is the father of monsters, and as sweet and nice as Percy is, he is still his father’s son.  
Because if there is no Annabeth there is no Percy.  
Perhaps they are on a battlefield and Annabeth takes a blow, and she goes down hard, does she get last words? Does Percy hear them? If she goes down in silence time itself will freeze, because Percy Jackson is gone now- All that is left is the storm, Persues, detroyer, avenger, but by the gods he’s anything but human and even if no one else knows it- He does.  
Because there is no Percy without Annabeth.  
The water would rise and the world would crash and no one would wake up tomorrow morning. His mother and his step-father and his half-sister, Grover and Juniper, Jason and Piper and Leo and Nico and Hazel and Will and Frank, Blackjack and Tyson and Ella and Mrs. O’leary, Hestia and Artemis and Apollo and the Hunters, they would wake up- And everyone else would fall.  
Percy wouldn’t be there because Annabeth wasn’t.  
Or maybe she tells him to try and live, maybe she gets those last words to him, only their enemies drown, them and Hera and Zues. Everyone else gets up tomorrow morning- Percy is not there, his soul is not in the underworld, but neither is Annabeth’s.  
Annabeth is not here, and so neither is Percy.  
If she is killed by a god the gods will die. Hestia and Artemis and Calypso would still be there, perhaps Apollo if he was stuck human at the time. And the world would be free of gods and monsters. Percy would lead them into this new age, and no one would see anything on his face again but solemn silence. One day they would wake up and find him gone.  
Because he was never really there in the first place, because Annabeth wasn’t.  
She will not die of disease or poison, no, the gods know better than that. She will not die to things that would claim mortal souls, if she isn’t dead on impact she isn’t going to die. But mortals can be just as bad as the gods, and although they can dodge and outrun bullets- If there is no reason to think to move she will not.  
If she hits the ground dead the world will find itself suddenly in the dark ages, gods and monsters and a boy who wants them all dead. Guns wouldn’t exist in this new world. And his friends, his family, they would watch as he held her body and disappeared into the sea- Perhaps they will salute him, but they will not hold him back. And Percy Jackson will never be seen again.  
Because Annabeth was gone, so he was too.  
Maybe she dies of old age, but the gods aren’t stupid, they’d die together. Same time, holding hands. Because he would wreak havoc and destruction if any more of his family died. But Percy would still be there- because Annabeth was.  
No one talks about how it will all end, they’ve gotten to the point that everyone knows that if they are to survive her death he has to die first, the only problem is that he will never leave her behind, he just won’t die till she’s safe. People talk and write about their love story, they dismiss it and pair him up with others, but that’s not how this works.  
This is nothing against such things, they are just fine, alright, nothing wrong with them, they just don’t work for Percy Jackson. Because if Annabeth isn’t there, neither is Percy. Epic love stories are fun to play with, what if the whole time one of them was in love with another- What if it was never real? What if one of them was dead.  
But Annabeth isn’t the one you can remove from this equation, that’s not how this works. Percy isn’t Percy without Annabeth, she can be a shadow, a living shadow, one that can recover and learn to live. If not with the same vibrancy again. He will not leave, he will not do anything she doesn’t want him to. He will stand there a solid wall between all that would hurt her, and her. It does not matter to him if she does not love him, because that is not why he cares, if he can’t be with her, then he can keep her and all she loves safe. He is not one to get jealous anymore, what matters is that she is alive and happy, not who she is with.  
But Annabeth is not the one you can take out of this equation.  
Annabeth isn’t Annabeth if she doesn’t have Percy, she can learn to live but she will be someone new. She won’t change her name but she’ll feel like it doesn’t fit anymore, sinking into her chest like a stone. She isn’t Annabeth without Percy, but she is someone we can love anyways.  
This is a story about the deaths of Annabeth Chase, but this is a story of Percy Jackson, you can’t disconnect them, it doesn’t work. You can cut Percy out of the picture, but there is only one way to have PercyandAnnabeth, and that is for them to be alive, standing side by side.  
If you don’t want them together, you can make Annabeth not love him that way, but he is still her brother if that is all he can be to her. But there is no Percy if there is no Annabeth.  
And by now the world should know that if there is no Annabeth, there is no world. And if Percy is there, it’s because Annabeth is.

The End


End file.
